


Six Days of Awkward Silence

by Geyonsis23



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: Jeongin feels that Hyunjin is getting distant from him because of all the attention his hyung is receiving. Hyunjin feels that their maknae has already gotten bored being with him all the time. The members all come up with a plan to have them make up with each other.





	Six Days of Awkward Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm telling you guys that this drama is rated K for KIDS. Happy Holidays everyone!!

Stray Kids are doing great with their album promotions and they are getting more popular day by day, which means everything's going really well for them lately.

Everything was, until a problem arose between two members who are deemed inseparable by their fans. Thankfully, it was not a big deal as there wasn't any solid proof that they fought since the two members are posting photos of them together on a regular basis, and the netizens passed it off as just fake news.

In reality, Yang Jeongin was quietly sitting inside the car beside Hwang Hyunjin as always. The elder member kept talking about something they did earlier in the day and kept mentioning how cute their youngest was, but I.N was busy browsing through twitter to see if there's weird news about them or their group. The maknae slides his hands through his hair after he confirms that there was nothing at all. He stops meddling with the phone and starts paying attention to Hyunjin but the latter was waving goodbye to the camera already so he just waved along.

" _Ahh, you're so quiet during the live and you didn't hear what I was saying about you. I was actually waiting for a reaction from you but I got ignored instead!_ "

Hyunjin laughs and giggles through his misery as Jeongin just laughed at him as he whined. The maknae explained that there might be rumors about their group that he didn't know of, and so he decided to search twitter in case there's something. The dancer makes a confused face.

" _Yeah but you could've done that after our live._ "

" _I know, but news spread fast and there might be something going on that we don't know of. We can't have issues right now._ "

" _Okay, you got a point. Ahh, why are you so smart? And so cute?_ "

" _Ahh no! Don't pinch my cheeks!_ "

Hyunjin becomes clingy again and hugs him close. Jeongin just lets his hyung do what he wants as they made small talk in the car until they arrive back to their place.

 

* * *

 

The moment they arrived and got back to their rooms, all of them started their night routines before going to bed. Surprisingly that night, Jeongin didn't go to bed yet and even went out of their room. Hyunjin was already lying down until he notices the maknae go out and followed behind silently.

A knock on a door commences and Seungmin comes into view. Hyunjin hides behind a wall and he sees the two being playful as they enter the room.

" _What..? Why didn't he let me or Han know though?_ "

Hyunjin thinks to himself as he gets up and turns around only to get shocked at Minho's figure behind him.

" _Hyung! Damn it, you scared me!_ "

Lee Know laughs at the sight of a startled dongsaeng.

" _You were weirdly hiding over there so I thought I'd surprise you. What are you even doing?_ "

The elder pats his head and Hyunjin just fixes his hair back afterwards.

" _Mm, it's Jeonginnie. He didn't tell me or Han that he was going to another room and just walked out like we weren't there. Like I wasn't there... a simple "Hey, I'm going to Seungmin's room for a while!" would've been okay already._ "

Minho nods as a reply and probably has caught on what was the matter.

" _Wow this is unusual. I never thought that you two would fight like this._ "

Minho giggles and Hyunjin's eyes widened as he aggressively shook his head in disagreement.

" _A fight? No,no,no. I would never fight I.N even if it kills me._ "

" _Gotcha, try and give it a few more days then. Maybe he just wants to hang out with the others before going to bed. You two are together for almost a whole day, Hyunjinnie._ "

" _I sure hope so. I really hope so. I don't want to overthink things_."

The elder hugs and pats Hyunjin reassuringly before giving him another piece of advice.

" _Relax, Hyunjinnie. Everything's just fine. You just got used to being around him all the time. You could ask the others what they talked about with Jeonginnie another time about it if you're worried._ "

Hyunjin nods and Minho bids him a goodnight before heading to the hyung line's room. The worried dancer makes his way back alone while letting out the biggest sigh of his life to his, Han's and the maknae's room and forced himself to sleep, except he meddles with his phone for a bit more.

Meanwhile in Seungmin, Changbin and Felix's room, all of them were sitting in a circle eating chips and biscuits while listening to the youngest's troubles.

" _I just really think that Hyunjin's being distant lately. He calls me less which is kind of a good thing but I don't know, he just feels... different? From the usual Hyunjin hyung that I'm used to._ "

The maknae munches on Salted Potato flavored chips that they got from a random store they went to on one of their concert tours. Changbin nods, Seungmin smiles as he thinks of something evil to say, Felix also nods as he genuinely thinks of what to say.

" _Is this M.I.A all over again?_ "

Seungmin then laughs after asking while munching on white salted popcorn. Jeongin pulled off a one second smile and nobody noticed it as he replied.

" _Maybe. I hate this feeling though. It's a mix of feeling left out and missing him and hating myself. Is this something that happens normally when you're close to someone who's the visual of your team?_ "

Changbin fails to keep his poker face and bites his lips instead to prevent himself from giggling because Jeongin looks so lost. But before he could speak, Felix did.

" _Ahh, so he's paying attention to other people more now and forgets that you're with him? I mean, we're idols I.N-nie. We work everyday, we meet fans and do concerts, interviews and all that so maybe Hyunjin also felt left out of things lately and just wanted to catch up? I don't think he means to leave you out or anything at all._ "

" _I agree with Felix. I think you're overthinking this one. Hyunjin's still all over you these days so don't worry too much! See for a few more days if he's really ignoring you then talk to us again._ "

Seungmin pats their doubting maknae's head and shoulders while Felix backhugs him and Jeongin just kind of automatically went into relaxed mode and made everyone giggle.

Lastly, Changbin gives his advice.

" _You remind me of Han when we were still 3Racha because he fears that he'll be left out by me and Chan hyung just because of our obvious rapping differences. Jeonginnie, I'll tell you this. When Han voiced it out to us, it was a shock because we thought that everything was okay, we thought that it's a smooth sail, but Han was dragging himself through rocks and rough edges and we had no idea. We fixed his worries in one night with all the reassurance we can give him. What you're going through right now with Hyunjin might just get fixed after a talk between the two of you so don't be afraid to talk to him, okay?_ "

After Changbin's story, Felix looked so enlightened like he has learned something new again from his favorite hyung in the whole universe. Seungmin was still munching on popcorn and Jeongin took note of Changbin's advice.

After everyone had a bit more of a small talk, Seungmin started to notice the time.

" _Alright guys, it's time to sleep even though it's a weekend tomorrow. Now everyone, out of my bed!!_ "

All of them started to laugh and Felix jumps down like it's nothing. Changbin always gets amazed at that and tries it. Felix catches him in case his hyung lands falsely and they burst out laughing. Jeongin proceeds to lie down, ignoring what Seungmin said.

" _Yah! Just because you're the youngest doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want. Get out of my bed too!_ "

" _Your bed's the best hyung. I'll just sleep here._ "

" _I will attack you in your sleep!_ "

Jeongin and Seungmin proceeded to laugh and be loud for a few more minutes. Some sort of pillow fight happened until the maknae decided to get out of Seungmin's bed and finally made his way back to their own.

Hyunjin pretends to be asleep while Han is already snoring his way into dreamland. Jeongin looks at the two sleeping figures and wonders if any of them noticed that he was out for a while. He sighs as he gets on his own bunk and sets his phone to silent mode before sleeping. Hyunjin looks at his phone and stares at his chat with Jeongin and starts to type " _goodnight I.N-nie_ " except he deletes it, turns off his phone and just forces himself to sleep.

Jeongin actually saw that Hyunjin was typing something on their chat since he was looking as well and got excited that a smile formed on his face and waited for some message to show before replying. The typing indicator suddenly stopped showing and I.N. knew that his hyung had stopped typing. The maknae's smile goes down to a neutral expression and he just sighs and whispered " _goodnight Hyunjin hyung._ " to his phone and also forced himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. (I will edit the tags when I finish everything)


End file.
